The present invention relates to a process for the decomposition of chrome ore by alkaline oxidation in the presence of oxygen in a rotary kiln.
The decomposition reaction with the preferred alkaline compound sodium carbonate proceeds according to the following overall reaction equation: EQU 4 FeCr.sub.2 O.sub.4 +8 Na.sub.2 CO.sub.3 +7 O.sub.2l EQU .fwdarw.8 Na.sub.2 CrO.sub.4 +2 Fe.sub.2 O.sub.3 +8 CO.sub.2
at temperatures above 850.degree. C.